leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Accumula Town
mod 4}}|0=Winter|1=Spring|2=Summer|3=Autumn}} BW.png |size=256 |region=Unova |generation=5 |slogan=The Fast-Growing Town! |mapdesc=This town offers great views due to its many hills. |west=Route 2 |regionwest=Unova |south=Route 1 |regionsouth=Unova |colordark=0C6212 |colormed=26972D |colorlight=77CB7D }} Accumula Town (Japanese: カラクサタウン Karakusa Town) is a small town situated in the southeastern part of the Unova region. It is the first place where the meets Ghetsis, Team Plasma, and N. Slogan The Fast-Growing Town! (Japanese: Thick ivy is proof of prosperity.) Places of interest Town square In the center of the town is an open, park-like area. It is here that Team Plasma make their first speech, and Ghetsis encourages the citizens of Accumula to release their Pokémon. After Ghetsis leaves, N appears out of the crowd and tries to listen and talk to the player's Pokémon. It is later revealed that the Pokémon told N that it was happy to be with the . After he communicates with the player's Pokémon, he challenges the player to a battle. Pokémon rock-paper-scissors In a house in the north-west of town, there is a little girl who will challenge the player to a game of Pokémon rock-paper-scissors. Instead of using rock, paper, and scissors, this game uses , , and . Demographics Pokémon Black and White Accumula Town has a total population of 30. Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Accumula Town now has a total population of 36. Variable scoring Piano and percussion tracks can be added to Accumula Town's background theme by speaking to a pianist and drummer residing in a house in the northeast section of town. In Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, the piano track cannot be added until the player has shown the pianist a and a . Poké Mart | }}}} }}| }} }}| }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }}}} }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }} | }} | }} | }} Items |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} after showing him a Pokémon that is 8" (20 cm) or smaller (once per day)|B2=yes|W2=yes}} after showing her a Pokémon that is 17' (5 m) or bigger (once per day)|B2=yes|W2=yes}} and a |B2=yes|W2=yes|display= }} obtained in a trade|B2=yes|W2=yes}} obtained in a trade, after defeating Diana|B2=yes|W2=yes}} Pokémon Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 |type1=Psychic|tradename=Hippowdon|tradenum=450}} Trainers Pokémon Black and White |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr BW N.png |prize= 700 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=BW |location=Accumula Town |pokemon=1 }}|style="margin:auto"| Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 |1|530|Excadrill|B| |36=ハツネ|37=Hatsune}} |3|450|Hippowdon|B| ||508|Stoutland|F| ||028|Sandslash|F| |36=ハツネ|37=Hatsune}} In the anime Accumula Town appeared in The Battle Club and Tepig's Choice!. It is where his . It is depicted as a large town with a Battle Club. There, Ash battled a with . In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga and camp out in Accumula Town when they are attacked by a wild that was revealed to be helping Team Plasma build a stand. The stand was used by Ghetsis who gave a speech trying to convince people to release their Pokémon so that they can be free. When Black attempted to stop them from making any more speeches, he was attacked by N and was forced into battling him. In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Accumula Town in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Psychic|enset=Plasma Blast|enrarity=Common|ennum=34/101|jpset=Megalo Cannon|jprarity=Common|jpnum=026/076}} Trivia * A typographical error occurs in this town, when showing a tiny Pokémon to the who makes daily requests to see one: "Wow! Amazing! ' ' is so tiny!" * The first battle with Lass Diana is the only battle in Black 2 and White 2 that has its levels unaffected by what is used; rather, the levels are based solely on what the player trades. If an Excadrill that is lower than 65 is traded to the Lass, the Excadrill in battle will be raised to level 65; if the Excadrill traded is higher than 65 but below 96, the Excadrill in battle will instead be raised by 5 levels; and if the Excadrill traded is at least level 95, the Excadrill in battle will be at level 100. Name origin Category:Unova locations Category:Black and White locations Category:Black 2 and White 2 locations Category:Towns de:Gavina es:Pueblo Terracota fr:Arabelle it:Quattroventi ja:カラクサタウン zh:唐草鎮